


Sunshine

by aefiltering



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddles, Felix is a sunshine, Head pats, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bang chan is a parent friend, i did this for the chanlix, i wrote this when i was tired i’m sorry, its pretty chill tho, just fluff, let me repeat HEAD PATS, soft, theres food?, this is a present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aefiltering/pseuds/aefiltering
Summary: Of the time Felix had nightmares again so he went to Bang Chan for cuddles and comfort.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> to my petal,  
> happy birthday, i love you.
> 
> everyone else,  
> please enjoy! it’s a bit short so my apologies.

_ It’s so cold here. Chan-hyung isn’t home yet. But it’s so late, it’s almost 1:30. Could he still be at work? Maybe I can go find him? I can’t sleep, the nightmares are back.  _

I look around in the darkness for his oversized hoodie, the one he keeps on his gaming chair all year round. It’s old and black like all his other clothes. It smells like laundry detergent and green tea. Chan-hyung smells like home. __

_ Maybe he’s hungry? I should take him something. _ I know there’s some leftovers in the fridge. Plus some of my cookies were spared, so I can take those. I walk down the dark hallway, but I can hear my brothers sleeping soundly. The telltale sound of Jisung who’s left his headphones on a high volume and fallen asleep. His door is slightly ajar so I walk in and turn the volume down. He sleeps on, oblivious, his brown hair shading his eyes. Beside him, Jeongin hugs his plushies, snoring softly. I smile and walk downstairs. I set the tea on the stove and heat the leftovers. I try to be quiet lest it wakes someone up. The front door opens and Seungmin comes home. He pops into the kitchen seeing the light on. 

“Everything good?”

I nod contently as he comes and gives me a bear hug. He rests his chin on my shoulder for a moment as we watch the food on the stove warm up. Then he pats my head before going upstairs.

It’s colder down here than it was upstairs. I pack the things in a bag and go back to the linen closet to get Chan’s favorite blanket. It’s soft white and fluffy. The company building is too far away to walk to so I opt to take the group van.

The radio station quietly plays the station we put on from the last road trip. In the dark lull of night, the street lights seem dim and the neon lights of downtown appear muted as I drive by. All is silent save for the distant sound of roaring engines.

I park the car in the grey parking lot beside the building and take the elevator up to Chan-hyung’s studio. The elevator music is incessant and fairly awkward despite the fact that no one else is in the elevator. Down the dark hallway, there is one room with it’s light on. I can hear him typing away at the keyboard as I walk closer. I wince as the door squeaks open loudly.  _ Damn it, JYP, all this money and you still can’t get better door hinges? _

Chan-hyung looks over his shoulder in surprise.

“Lix? What- Why’re you up so late?”

His accent seeps through his words as he scans me for any type of damage.  _ Typical Chan. _ I grin abashedly,

“Hey hyung. Sorry for bothering you.”

He gasps in feigned surprise as he walks toward me and guides me to the sofa in the room.

“You? Bother me? Never. What’s up?”

“I just thought you were up so late, so I got you some food.”

I push the bag and the flask of tea toward him. His smiles instantly,

“I was just starting to get hungry, thank you!”

He shares some of the food with me and he tells me about the new track he’s been working on. We listen to what he’s been producing and I have to admit, it’s really good.  _ Chan is one talented man. _ He compliments my cookies and tells me that chocolate chip cookies are his favorite.  _ He makes me really happy sometimes. _ About half an hour later, when we’re all cuddled up on the sofa with his blanket, he asks me,

“Felix, why did you come all the way here?”

I sigh and burrow into Chan’s collarbone, hiding from his gaze. He is warm and comfortable and I want nothing more than to stay here forever.

“I was having nightmares.”

“Again? Lix you know you can just call me right?”

“Yeah.”

I pout and look away. Chan sighs, and cards his fingers through my hair.

“It’s okay, sunshine.”

He hums a little tune and dims the lights, whereupon I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you liked this please leave me some feedback in the comments or just a kudos if you’re busy. anything you can! thank you and follow me @aaethering on twitter for more!


End file.
